Prelude
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A continuation of the episode Coda in a way (yes i know prelude means intro so its kind of fitting)


p class="MsoNormal"Reid POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was another case done, another criminal off the streets but my day wasn't done yet. I was pulled out my thoughts by Hotch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Guys we will be staying a couple more days to help the NOPD get back in order."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"All these years later after Katrina and they are still severely understaffed, building not up to regulation and overworked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know Will wanted to come back but we didn't want to uproot the kids, I didn't want to leave and he just got a promotion to lieutenant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After finishing our reports and trying to help on a few local cases we made our way back to the hotel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I was in the SUV with Derek, Rossi and JJ when Garcia called./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Talk dirty to me mama."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's all I know how to do sweetie. So I here you all are staying for a few more days?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are Staurass gave us some time off. We are going to be helping the local force catch up a little and Reid has some business down here to do so we decided to stay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well while down there make sure to get some sleep and drink a daqurai or two for me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Will do baby girl."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once we pulled up to the hotel we all jumped out greeting the others but Morgan left the engine running for me to hop right back in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Be careful Spence," JJ said threw the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rossi gripped my shoulder in his usual manner, "kid take a load off that brain of yours."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pretty boy call or text when you get there, where it is your going and the same when you are on your way back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morgan I am a grown man who is trained in using a gun. I don't need a babysitter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not being a babysitter more like a concerned big brother so deal with it. And it seems trouble never has a problem finding you before and since you are being all secretive, which I understand, you must check in, so just do it for my peace of mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""JJ tell him I'll be fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry Reid I agree with Morgan on this one."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hotch, Rossi, Emily you're on my side, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We all are but this is what it is like being the youngest I hear so deal with it," Emily spoke in her nonchalant way./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I give up. Fine for your peace of mind big brother Ill check in and here I thought JJ was bad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hop behind the wheel and make my forty mile drive. An hour and a half later I arrive at a beautiful small southern house. I admire the outside of the house when I go to ring the doorbell. Mrs. Sparks opened the door and before she could get out a greeting I was greeted with the Dr. Who theme song being played on the piano./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dr. Reid glad you could make it. I just heard on the news that you guys caught that evil man."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm glad I could make it too, and we did just close that case."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You could have rescheduled you must be tired."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's no problem I wanted to come."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where are my manners come on in. You made it just in time dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look around and notice pictures of Sammy over the last seven years. I could tell he made leaps and bounds with everything that surrounded him, the last picture even showed him letting his mom hug him and him showing slight affection back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you like something to drink?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Water please."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Water it is. He has been playing that song all day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He knew you were coming. When you called to check in on us a few years ago I guess you said something about Dr. Who and this is the result."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Does he always play it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, today was actually the first day that he has ever played it but I have watched an episode or two with him so we knew what you were talking about. Guess he puts you and the Doctor together."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How have you guys been?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A little better every day, Sammy really doesn't understand he knew his routine changed but kids are resilient disability or not. In the beginning it was hard, I had to bury my husband, got sent to court to prove that I shot Billy in self defense, close the music store, and uproot us from our lives. It was hard but we did it and of course Lizzie moved closer and that has been such a great help. I miss him every day but we are hanging in there. I look at Sammy everyday and know that he is not completely gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go on in and see him because if I have to hear that tune anymore today I'm locking up the piano until next week."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""On it," I follow the music and see Sammy engrossed in his music, walking over I sit next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Sammy remember me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He presses the same key as last time for yes. I look over and I'm greeted with a small glance my way/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sammy I've been practicing since the last time I saw you, do you want to hear?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Yes key)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I start playing the Duck Tales theme song and to the best of my of abilities sing the song./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What song was that?" his mother asked me walking in while wiping her hands on a cloth and handing me a glass of water./p  
p class="MsoNormal""An old cartoon show I use to watch and loved as a kid. I thought he might enjoy it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For the rest of the night Sammy and I played on the piano, we all ate dinner together, I answered any questions and gave ideas to Mrs. Sparks about Sammy's condition. When it came time for me to leave I felt that I put some good in the world to balance out the bad that the last unsub did. There aren't many times when we can check up on families that are effected but it takes a load off if we can get to one./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you again for inviting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No problem. Thank you for coming Dr. Reid. You are a great person, you and your team fight the good fight even with all the bad in the world that is keeping you away from your families. Just promise me one thing don't let life slip away from you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I won't. Goodbye."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As I was leaving I heard the song that meant so much to him being played and I knew he was going to be okay. Climbing in my car I send a text to Morgan that I was on my way back. It was quicker on the way back so within the hour I was walking in to my hotel room. I texted him again to let him know I was in my room because I didn't want a Derek Morgan search party on my hands. AS I was changing for bed I got a text asking how everything went./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emI had a good time. I'll see you in the morning./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDerek: How does it feel?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSpencer: What do you mean?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDerek: Feeling like a big brother. Knowing that the job you do does good in the world, that you are making a difference?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I think about his words and what they mean to me,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emit feels great/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDerek: Now you know how I feel having you as a teammate, friend and as the best little brother anyone can ask for. See you in the morning/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emGoodnight/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I finished getting ready for bed and before I can shut my eyes my phone rang again and I was hoping it was not Hotch saying we had a case or anything. I held my breath as I read JJ name and text/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNight Spence/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Another notification came up from Rossi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emGo to sleep because tomorrow we are hitting the French quarter/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Another came in but this time from Garcia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSweet dreams 187/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hotch was next/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emJack wanted to wish his all his aunts and uncles a good night/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And lastly Emily/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCan't wait for you to tell me all about it/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile at my phone and sigh because we were doing good and because I finally got the family I always dreamed of./p 


End file.
